


Five's Summoning

by echoeagle3



Series: Sister's Summoning [4]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoeagle3/pseuds/echoeagle3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally we have Five, The Intoner of Desire and youngest sister.</p>
<p> If you enjoy this series or any of my work please let me know. I may even take requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five's Summoning

           I was just finishing a amazing meal made by this super famous chef I had been tracking down forever when I remembered we were going to have a sisters meeting today. _Now this is a problem. If I head over there now I will miss my after lunch love making. It does take some time to find a good man after all. I swear someone should open up a brothel for women not just ones filled with women. I would really rather not have to wait until after the meeting, after lunch is the best time really. After lunch and before bed, every day. That’s been my routine now for I don't how long. I don't see why I should have to break it. But I don't want to keep my dear sisters waiting too long. What to do what to do?_

In order to save time I was already looking around for a man while thinking of how to cut down on time in order to get the meeting sooner. Then it occurred to me, _Weren't we going to me just outside of a forest? I think I have a marvelous idea._ I smiled at my own genius. As much as I may complain it actually isn't difficult to find men. Most of them are looking for women anyways. I just go up to them show off my world class breasts and ask if they want to come with me. 9 times out of 10 that works. As for the tenth time I bet those guys prefer men over women, I mean look at me, what man wouldn't want me?

            I grab myself a handsome hunk, or at least the best I can find around here, and then bring him along walking towards the sister meeting. The man starts getting rather impatient with all the walking. I find myself having to reassure him that this is all worth it. _I certainly hope he is all worth it. I like a man that is not afraid to speak his mind but too much complaining is a big no no._ As we get close to the meeting site I veer off into the forest and find a good spot. Then I turn around to my man who was looking significantly annoyed and say "Alright! Time for some forest fucking! Think you can satisfy me?" The man smiles, clearly confident and comes towards me

            Later, after I bid farewell to this afternoons lover I started walking the last bit to the meeting. I was so caught up in thinking about his performance that I didn't even think to check my appearance until I was already in sight of my sisters. When they see me is the first thing they do greet me? Say hello to their wonderful and beautiful little sister? No, I hear this "How long did you intend to keep us waiting?!" _Ah that would be Four._ She continues talking but once Four goes into lecture mode I tend not to listen to her. _I swear that girl needs to get laid. Although I wonder if she is so tight that she would crush  any man that tried to enter her. Well plenty of foreplay could loosen her up. Going a few rounds with a well hung stud would be the best thing to get her to relax. If only she would let me introduce her to some men._

After It seemed she finished I put on my most apologetic face, I really did try and get here early after all, and say "Sorry dear sisters I thought I would have plenty of time for a nice romp in the woods. I hadn't tried it before. So of course first I had to find a man and then" I thought I might lighten their spirits with the tale of my first time doing it in a forest. It was a rather engaging story I thought. Apparently One didn't think so. Just when I was getting to the part where he started massaging my chest she says "As much as we may not want to hear the details of how Five satisfies herself it is for that very subject that we are meeting here today."  _That very subject? What does she mean?_ "oooh are we going to talk about my breasts?"  I voice my thoughts out loud. It doesn't seem so as One goes on talking. _Did she hear me?_

"It has only been a few years since we started our quest to rid the land of evil. Our bodies have grown at extremely fast pace. much faster than normal humans. We of course are not normal humans, we are Intoners. It seems that each of us has a certain part that grows even faster than our sisters. Two's muscles, Three's hair, Four's fingernails and yes Five, your breasts." I let out a giggle. _So she was listening, It is hard not to acknowledge this perfect bosom of mine after all._ One keeps talking. "Today I have asked you all to gather because I have confirmed another aspect of our growth.  With Three's help the two of us analyzed and compared and determined that Intoners have a much greater sex drive then humans."

            _I knew it! When I would talk to some of the human women they were surprised at how much sex I had, It almost seemed like they thought it wasn't normal. Ah ha! This means that it should be totally fine for Four to do it too. I bet she has been suffering not having any men._ I try to tell her that it’s not just me "You see Four, it’s not my fault." _Being late like that earlier could happen to any of us. If all of them have the same desire I do then I’m surprised that I don't hear more about the men they sleep with._ At first I thought Four wasn't going to reply but then she quietly said "Just shut up Five" _She doesn't look so good. I wonder if she really has been suffering because of this and hearing the news has been hard for her._

Before I could think of a way to comfort Four, One's speech keeps going. "Through more of my own study I have found a solution. We are going to summon a being known as a Disciple. These disciples are going to serve two purposes. They will serve as a conduit to focus and enhance our Intoner powers, and also as a man with which to sate your desires." _What an excellent idea! Isn't One great? I could never come up with all that complicated stuff that she does. Whatever would we do without her._ Now ending her speech One starts instructing all of us on how to summon our disciples. I am really excited about it.

            _This means I won’t have to keep looking for and switching men. He is going to be my own personal love toy. Not that he won't enjoy it of course. Being mindful of your partners pleasure, not just your own is key to amazing lovemaking._ After getting everything setup just like One said I speak the final word of summoning. "Incurio!" A bright light shows up as the summon occurs. As soon as I am able to see beyond it I see the cutest sight ever. Unable to contain my thoughts I say out loud "Oh my god! What an adorable pretty boy!" I am past the point of self-control I just had to grab him and press him to my chest. I swivel myself left and right with excitement with each word. "You. Are. Just. Too. Cute." Then he started hitting me and I realized I must be suffocating him.

            I instantly let go and freak out with worry. "Oh no! I’m so sorry! I was just so excited. It’s no good that I nearly suffocated you on our first meeting huh?" He says nothing, still gasping for air it seems. I try and smooth things over "I have met some guys that are into breath play though. They say that my breasts emit the most wonderful smell. But if you aren't into that then its fine, we have lots of things we can get into. Of course if you are I can smoother you in my bosom whenever you want." He just looks at me with this weird look. _Have I offended him? What should I do?_ Finally he speaks "Its whatever, don't worry about it."

            He brushes himself off and then asks "So you are the person I am to be serving?" I do the best curtsy I can and reply "Indeed I am. I'm Five." He does a small half bow and says "Alright then Lady Five." "Oh no no no. There is no need for all that Lady stuff. Just call me Five. We are going to be really close after all. What should I call you?" "I'm Dito" "Ok Dito, what should we do first?" He sighs and answers "Do we have to do anything?" "But of course we do! There is so much in the world to experience! We could go on a hunt for some legendary food, or discuss what would be the best matching outfits for us, or even start discovering every inch of each other’s bodies." "I pick none of the above."

            I frown "Well then mr party pooper what are you into?" He first looks apathetic "I don't know, I guess like blood and guts and stuff." but then as he goes on he gets pretty excited. "Like have you ever cut off a guy’s head and then looked down through where his neck was so you can see his spine? Its sooo gross, I love it!"  _No, this is wrong. My cute pretty boy doesn't say things like that. Did I mess up my summoning? I think One said something about being mentally connected with our disciple in some way. I wonder if I can use that to make him not say such things. He is ruining his look with such language._

I try and focus to find that sort of mental connection with Dito. It takes a minute but then I find it. I grab onto it and think _Dito, you are not to say disturbing things like what you just did anymore._ I guess it worked because I don't hear him say things like that anymore. He is still the same Dito otherwise though, he is my cute little disciple and we are going to have so many fun adventures together.


End file.
